Review of the 2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season
Hello and Welcome to my 2019 Atlantic hurricane season review! I will be reviewing and grading each storm based on their intensity and what they did over the course that they were active. I will also be using a 1-10 scale to grade each system. Systems Subtropical Storm Andrea man wtf. Ok I get it, it’s the first system, so we were bound to have a weak system, but seriously? 40 mph? A 3 SQUARE system. trash system. Grade: 2.0 Hurricane Barry Ok first of all, this shouldn‘t of been a hurricane. It looked bad and was a ONE dot hurricane (cringe). It did a decent amount in damage (as of 9/14/19, $600 million in damage), when it made landfall and was our first “hurricane” of the season, but it still felt like a fail of a system. Grade: 4.5 Tropical Depression Three Grade: 1.5 Tropical Storm Chantal Jesus Christ, what a terrible system. Lasted a day as a tropical storm and peaked at 40 mph (very sad). Nothing notable about this and that’s all I’ll say about it. Grade: 2.5 Hurricane Dorian holy shi.... what’s up with this season? Bipolar as bricks. One of the strongest storms in the Atlantic, ever (in terms of wind speed). Peaked at 185 and devastated the Bahamas (prayers). Right now, the damage is around $7 billion in damage, but I would expect that to continue to rise. Even though this system was fun to track, prayers to all in that were in the path of this system and Dorian will certainly be remembered for years to come. Grade: 10.0 Tropical Storm Erin I'm going to be honest, I was too busy tracking Dorian and didn't pay this one much attention, but it peaked at 40/1005 and that's pretty cringe so... Grade: 1.5 Tropical Storm Fernand Kind of the same as above, but I actually do remember thinking it probably wasn't going to form and it did! so yay. It made landfall and caused a lot of damage (well at least to what I thought it would be), causing $383 million (as of 9/18/19). It wasn't very strong (peaked at 50/1000), but it was a decent system, despite being kind of overshadowed by Dorian. Grade: 4.0 Tropical Storm Gabrielle Grade: 4.5 Hurricane Humberto Grade: 8.5 Hurricane Jerry Grade: 7.5 Tropical Storm Imelda Yes, jerry is above Imelda. Now i'm torn on this system tbh, on one hand it was a 40 mph ONE DOT tropical storm that made landfall in Texas. On the other hand this system formed pretty quickly and thankfully became Imelda before TD Ten (which became Jerry) and that latter option really requires a bump in the grade because, if Jerry was another 40 mph fail system, we were gonna have a problem. So Imelda overall gets a pretty good grade because of not being Jerry :D. There is also the possibility the intensity could be slightly upped in post season analysis, but it's not likely to bump up the overall grade much. Grade: 6.0 Tropical Storm Karen Grade: Hurricane Lorenzo Grade: 10.0 Tropical Storm Melissa Grade: Tropical Depression Fifteen Grade: Tropical Storm Nestor Grade: Tropical Storm Olga Grade: Hurricane Pablo Grade:Category:Review by SnaggyFTW Category:Cyclones